Secrets Always Have To Come Out
by Vodams
Summary: This one is a different take on Coming To Our Rescue..which will be removed..PLZ R&R and Enjoy! Chapter 6 is up finally
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone was left out of the loop except two..and who was that two..read and find out!!

Timeline: Around the middle Turbo/beginning of the space..a little in between

**_Fort Lauderdale, Florida  
_****_3:45 p.m.  
_****_Relly Inn_**

Kimberly Ann Hart was laying on the mattress next to her nine month old daughter who was almost asleep but fighting it stubbornly.." Why isn't my little angel asleep yet."  
Kim whispered

The baby girl kicked her legs and gurgled as her wide brown eyes lit up after locking on her mother's face.." Mama..Mama."

Kim sat up a little and picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek that had the baby girl smiling showing her two top teeth Kim blew a raspberry on her daughter's cheek  
and started laughing. Kim inched off the bed and stood up shifting the baby to her hip and walked a few steps entering what was considered a kitchen.." Would baby Mickey  
like a bottle."

" Ba Baa..Mama Baba." Mickey whimpers

Kim smiled and went over to the kettle and picked it up and carried it over to the table where she had a bottle air drying. Kim placed the kettle down on the pot holder and  
flipped the bottle upwards then she picked up the kettle and poured the water in to the bottle until it reached to the 8oz line then she went over to the cabinet and opened  
the door and removed the canister of Gerber baby formula and took it over to the table and opened the flap and the little spoon all the while the brown eyes who was watching  
everything her mother did with wide and alert eyes. Kim looked down and noticed that she was being watched like a hawk as she screwed the top onto the bottle and shifted  
the bottle up and down until the powder dissolved and held it out in front of her daughter's eyesight

Mickey reached out at grabbed a hold of the bottle and brought it to her mouth as Kim shifted her into another position so she can help Mickey hold it

_Ring Ring_

Kim arched an eyebrow as she made her way over to the cell phone that she has on a limited plan all the while trying to figure out who was calling her.." It can't be Grandpa Hart..  
Mickey.." Kim muttered as she picked up the phone and pressed the talk button and brought it to her ear " Hello."

**" Hello to you to Beautiful."**

Kim gulped at the sound of his deep voice on the other end

**" Beautiful..are you still there."**

Kim nodded head.." Yeah."

**" It's so nice to hear your voice again.."**

" Same here..how are you." Kim asked

**" I'm doing well..as can be expected..how are you." Tommy retorted**

" Good..doing fine..just fine."

**" Beautiful..I have to see you in person.."**

" I'm sort of doing something..can I call you back."

**" Kim..i'm on my way to ur motel..it's really important.."**

' Not as important as what I'm holding in my arms' Kim thought to herself.." How important."

**" Retired..let go..no longer defending the planet."**

Kim closed her eyes and sighed.." That's major."

**" Yeah..but i'm not that far..so I'll see you soon..bye." Tommy stated as he hung up the phone**

" Tom..Tommy..wait..please..snizibit." Kim grumbled as she ended the call on her end.." Well one way or anmother this will turn out bad."Kim commented as she removed  
the bottle and set it down on the table then shifted Mickey on to her shoulder and started to pat her back

_An half hour later_

Kim paced around the little area that she calls home going back and forth across the floor with frequent glances over at the bed where Mickey was sound asleep

_knock, knock_

Kim shook her hands as she basically wanted to teleport herself and her daughter out of this situation

_knock, knock_

Kim went towards the door and open it slightly letting her eyes travel from the feet of Thomas Oliver up to his eyes who was happy and sad once they met hers. Kim stepped  
up and laced her arms around his waist as she felt his arms lock around her body.." It sucks doesn't it."

" Yeah..it does..but it had to happen..I just never saw it coming."

" I know..I got something for you to see..and I'm prepared for how you might take it..so..just go on in." Kim suggested as she held the door wider and allowed Tommy to step  
inside the room then closed it behind her and let her head lay against the door

Tommy looked around the room noticing nothing particular that is until he saw a little gloved hand sway in the air..' It can't be' Tommy thought as he walked the few feet and  
glanced down at the baby that was laying on the bed. Tommy turned and looked at Kimberly who wasn't looking at him before he turned back around and looked at the baby

Mickey opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings before her eyes focused on the person that was hovering over her. Mickey moved her head to the side and looked  
at him weirdly.." Ehh..Mama."

Kim quickly moved over to the bed and picked Mickey up and looked at Tommy.." This little angel is our daughter Tommy..Mickey this is your dada." Kim said

Tommy blinked a few times looking back at Kim then he looked down at the baby who was studying him with the same intense stare he'd come to use on quite a few occasions

" Dada." Mickey babbled as she held out her arms

" Tommy..just do something besides stand there..yell at me, scream at me, or walk out on me..just please get it over with." Kim pleaded

Tommy closed his eyes.." How old is she."

" Nine Months..

" She..she.." Tommy sputtered

" Yes that one encounter that got of hand for the whole weekend resulted into this squirming angel." Kim revealed as Mickey still reached out towards Tommy

" Dada.." Mickey exclaimed as she started to whimper

Tommy reached out and took hold of Mickey under her arms and brought her to his shoulder.." I'm not gonna do any of that..but we do have alot to talk about..we both knew the  
consequences..and I'm not gonna go off on you like you want me to..cause when I woke that morning after hoping that you would've changed your mind and you'd still be there  
instantly let me know that you were gonna keep that promise and from that day on I told myself to not regret what happen but to know that It was not over between us and that  
once I got in contact with you again..it would be different..and I had a feeling that when I called you and I got your answering machine instead and I left you messages that I know  
you got..I didn't want to be a pain..but I had to reassure you that when I found you again..It would be hard getting rid of me..and you finally caved in..and Beautiful..I'm not going  
anywhere."

" But Tommy I didn't tell you about her and everything else."

" And don't worry you will..but for now I want you to pack up everything and come with me to my hotel suite..can you do that."

Kim nodded her head and held out her arms

Tommy started to hand over Mickey but she whimpered and shook her head

" I think she knows and feels comfortable around you." Kim said

" I'm glad she does..do you think I can sit her in her carseat so I can help you."

" You can try.." Kim implied as she turned and went over to the Kitchen and mumbled.." I doubt it."

Tommy went over to the seat that was clipped onto the stroller and tried to place Mickey in the seat

" Dada." Mickey cried

Kim shrugged her shoulders as she went around the kitchen and started removing everything and set it inside one of the duffle bags then she pulled out a trash bag  
and started throwing away the unneccessary items

Tommy went over to the dresser and pulled the drawer open and picked up the items that was inside and went over to the bed laying the pile on the bed and took a  
glance at the baby who clung to him instantly made him feel attached to her giving him the sense that his daugher knew him and trusted him

Mickey looked up at him and smiled at him with a binkie still attached to her mouth

Tommy leaned down and placed a kiss on her top of her head

Mickey sighed as she snuggled against him and slowly drifted off to sleep

Kim wiped a few tears from her eyes as she caught the tender moment between Father and Daughter.." I should've answered your calls, and maybe this would have  
been done better than it was..It's all my fault."

" Kim once we get everything packed and out of here..we can have the discussion and then we will take it from there..but I mean what I about to tell you so listen closely..  
I'm not gonna leave you..and I'm not gonna let you leave me again either..besides we both have a few secrets that we have yet to reveal to our loved ones..and I think  
that we both need each other right now..the past mistakes that we both made can stay there for as all I care..what we really need to focus on is what's gonna happen  
when all of this comes out..so please continue on." Tommy suggested as he went over to the stroller and gently place Mickey inside and snapped her in before picking the  
blanket that was draped over the handle and tucked her in before he went over and helped Kim pack up

**The End of This Chapter**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!!**

**TAY**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chappie..i'm sorry about this long delay..i had this up on my old computer but it went up on me and i had to wait until i got a new pc..i'm gonna get better..and if  
a reviewer would like to see me update quicker feel free to air kick me through an email!!_

**Kim's Hotel Room  
5:20 p.m.**

Once everything was packed and the food that wasn't worth saving was thrown into the dumpster. Kim pushed Mickey's stroller down the sidewalk as Tommy carried the remaining pieces of luggage and placed them in the back of his White Ford Explorer

" I'm guessing that you traded in your red Jeep."

" Nope I had a black one when I was in that role..but I didn't trade it in..it was destroyed a week ago courtesy of Divatox." Tommy replies softly

Kim sighed as she unclicked the carseat latches and lifted Mickey's seat into the backseat of Tommy's truck.." Your missing it right now aren't you." Kim asks

Tommy looked up from where he was in the back of the trunk placing the last bag inside before closing the door and coming around to the passenger's side and placed his hand on her lower back and leaned down so that his mouth was near her ear..." Yes I am..but I've been there since I moved to Angel Grove..of course i'm gonna miss being apart of it..but now I'm gonna be apart of something else..and there it is laying nestled in her carseat..so let's get out of here..cause I need to stop at the store and get a couple of things." Tommy implied

Kim nodded her head as she secured the seatbelt strap into the Carseat then climbed up into the seat as Tommy closed the door and went around the side and opened the driver's door and got into the seat closing the door and pulling the seatbelt across his chest and securing it then looked back over his shoulder.." Is there a particular store that you go to Kim."

" Nope..just go to the Super Walmart..near the Gas Station a few blocks when you make an left." Kim pointed out

Tommy nodded his head as he turned and started the car and shifted the gear into drive mode and waited until a car passed before manuevering out of his parking spot and drove towards the exit and made a left into left lane and drove the speed limit

Kim looked over into Mickey's carseat seeing her daughter smile in her sleep then spit the pacifier out of her mouth and smiled one more time before sighing softly and continued on sleeping.." Mickey is very happy Tommy..she's just a smiling away in her sleep back here."

Tommy looked into the mirror catching Kim's gaze.." You sure she's not back there passing gas."

" Tommy I know what kind of expressions Mickey makes..and that's not the smile of passing gas, that's a genuine smile." Kim retorted as she watched Tommy's expression falter a little bit and he returned his focus back on the road.." Tommy..I didn't mean that..Tommy I'm sorry..I didn't mean it."

Tommy slammed on the breaks as a speeding car almost slammed into his truck before swerving into another lane and drove off faster than the speed limit.." Stupid Bastard." Tommy muttered as he looked into the rearview mirror and eased back into the lane and drove off towards the light and signaled a right turn then turned the wheel into the parking lot and slowly drove down the aisle until he found a parking spot and drove the car into the spot and turned off the engine

" Maybe this was a mistake..Can you please just take me back to my apartment Tommy." Kim asked

Tommy shook his head no.." Kim..we're gonna talk about this at my hotel..I told you before we even left your apartment..you won't be getting rid of me that easily..I'm just as stubborn as you are..so let's get out of the car and get the neccessities that we need so we can go to my hotel..before I go off on some wanna be race car driver."

Kim smiled a little before she unclipped the seatbelt and opened the door then scooted out onto the pavement easing the carseat off the chair then picked it up and closed the door with one hand

Tommy took the keys and placed them into his pocket and got out of the driver's seat closing the door and went around the back of his truck and met Kim right as she turned around.." May I."

Kim nodded her head and handed the carseat handle over to Tommy and started walking out of cramped space and Tommy was soon in step beside her as they made their way towards the entrance

Kim walked over to the carts and pulled off one that was sturdy and not wobbly.." Sit that on top of the arch way and the other half on top of the handle bar."

Tommy lifted the seat up and sat on the cart along with Kim's help and listened as it latched onto the shopping cart and then he took hold of it and pushed it forward coming into step with Kim who led him down the first important aisle picking up a box of Huggies extra absorbent pampers with butterflies on the front then she took a few steps over and grabbed the extra refill package of wipes and a tube of desitin diaper cream and placed them inside the cart.." Is that gonna be enough."

" For now..why." Kim asked

" Just wondering." Tommy replied with a shrug of his shoulders as Kim turned her head and walked down the aisle looking at other things not paying attention to Tommy who snuck in a smaller size of what Kim placed into the cart then moved down to where she was standing

Kim picked off another pack of bottle nipples and two more bottles and dropped them into the cart.." We just need some jars of food..and some food for you."

" And you to Kimberly..I'm not here for just one..I'm here for both of you..I'm gonna have to drill that into your mind." Tommy pointed out as they headed out of that aisle and moved onto the next one

_Awhile Later_

Kim led the way towards the checkout signs then chose the one with little activity and started to lay out the items on top of the conveyor from the first cart..then she pushed that one forward and turned around to help unload the second one all the while giving Tommy the "evil" eye look she got when he frustrated her.." Tommy."

" Don't even start Kim..I told you that it's not just about you..it's about the both of you..and on top of that I have to make of for the past few months."

" I told you that you didn't have to." Kimberly pointed out

" And I know that..but I wanted to..so case close..the checkout lady is waiting for you." Tommy stated as he gestured to woman who was tapping her hand against the counter impatiently until Tommy directed that comment about her to Kim

" Um..good afternoon welcome to the Super Walmart..would that be cash, credit or check." the cashier asked

" Check."

" Credit Card..and here you go." Tommy stated as he quickly passed the plastic card to the cashier who had grasped it in her hand and swiped it before setting it on top of the keyboard then quickly set to work scanning in barcode after barcode

Kim folded her arms across her chest as she watched each bag get filled up then loaded into the cart then she pushed it down and watched as the cashier pulled out her hand held scanner and scanned the box of pampers and other things that was placed on that cart

Mickey looked up at her father who wasn't paying any attention to her now that she has woken up from her nap.." dada."

Tommy looked down and found a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him while the smile lit up her face.." Hey there angel." Tommy said as he tickled her stomach

Mickey laughed softly trying to wiggle away but only to realize that she couldn't move away like she wanted to then started to whimper

Kim looked up and smiled knowing that Mickey just found out how to get her father's attention in order to try to get out of her seat

Tommy unbuckled Mickey's strap and carefully picked her up out of her seat

Mickey's whimpering quickly subsided as she smiled at her father

" She just got me didn't she." Tommy asked

Kim nodded her head and moved the cart down so Tommy could sign his name on the receipt then took his card back and placed it in side pocket then he took the other receipt that was allowed for the customers then secured Mickey and started to push the cart out of the store right behind Kim

Tommy placed a kiss against Mickey's cheek as she was looking at her surroundings. Tommy had stopped the cart and removed his keys from his pocket and unalarmed the truck then he hit the trunk door as Kim stopped her cart and clamped onto the door and squeezed the latch then lifted the door up and over her head

Kim unlatched the carseat as Tommy opened the backseat door and set it on the seat.." Do you wanna try it again." Kim inquired with a small smile

Tommy tried to pass Mickey back to her mother but the baby wouldn't have any of it.." I'm gonna have to get used to this aren't I."

" Yup..she has now become Daddy's little girl..it's nice to finally see you two like that..I'll get the bags in the truck..you try to get her back into her seat which I doubt she will let you do so." Kim explained as she turned and went over to the carts and started to place the bags in the back of the truck

Tommy sat in the backseat and tried to once again get Mickey into her carseat

" No Dada."

Tommy sighed as he looked over his shoulder watching Kim get the stuff in the trunk before pulling on the latch and brought the door down then slamming it close then she got a hold of both carts and pushed the first one and pulled the the other one on the way over to the cart stand.." Mickey."

Mickey looked up at her father and smiled at him.."Dada."

Kim came to the back door of the passenger's side.." So..shall I have the keys..since she obviously won't let you put her down..even though she has to be put back into her carset."

Tommy looked into her eyes carefully knowing that she was up to something.." No that's okay..she'll just have to cry for a little while." Tommy stated as he leaned up and quickly placed Mickey into her carseat and buckled her up as she started to cry then slid out of the backseat and headed around to the driver's side and got into the seat closing the door and buckling his seatbelt then glanced over his shoulder noticing that Mickey was still crying and Kim was still on the outside of the truck.." Kimberly get in the car."

Kim robotically moved into the car and closed the door

" Mama." Mickey whimpered

Kim picked up her pacifier and traced it around Mickey's mouth until she wanted it

Tommy sighed as he started the engine and drove out of the parking space and headed back to his hotel..' What has gotten into Kim all of a sudden' Tommy thought as he manuevered through the traffic using his signals very aware of what he has in the backseat and very cautios of what happened earlier that evening

_**The End..but this is my attempt to a fuller of the next chapter!!**_

_**Tay**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**_

_**Tommy's Hotel Room  
half hour later**_

Kim made her way over to the bed and placed the carseat on the floor then she went to work releasing Mickey out of her seat who started to fuss

Tommy closed the door after bringing in everything that he could while the bellhop brought in the rest.." Thanks." Tommy stated as he pulled out ten dollar bill

" No thank you Mr. Oliver." the bellhop said as he pocketed the tip and pushed the cart back out of the door letting it close behind him

Mickey was still fussing.." Dada dada." Kim unbuckled the strap

" Here let me take her." Tommy suggested as he strode towards Kim

" Go right ahead." Kim said willingly as she quickly passed Mickey over to Tommy.." I need some space."

Tommy rubbed the baby's back and watched as Kim side stepped him and running into the bathroom closing the door and locking it in the process.." Okay angel." Tommy said as his eyes locked on the door for a few second then focused his attention on the whimpering sound his baby girl was making as he rubbed her back

Mickey's cries subsided as her little head turned and burried into her daddy's neck

Tommy headed towards the balcony and slid the door back stepping out on the porch shifting Mickey onto his arm and drapping his other around her stomach bringing her back to lay against his chest

" oooohhhhh."

" It's a pretty view isn't it angel."

" Dada."

Tommy lifted Mickey up and placed a kiss on top of her head letting the calm city keep them content

In the bathroom

Kim sat up against the wall gathering herself together so that when she does leave her sanctuary she will be able to face Tommy.." I need to get a refill on my medication soon." The former pink ranger said to her self as she as got to her feet and headed over to the sink to freshen up as much as she could

Tommy came back into the room and going straight to the Kitchen area grabbing the diaper bag on the way.." How does a bottle of milk sound to you angel."

Mickey gurgled and kicked her feet excitedly as her father smiled with pride as the bond between them wasn't slowing down at all but only moving faster then he ever thought

Kim opened the bathroom stepping bearly out of looking around the room for the first time then she moved her eyes over to the balcony letting the slight view soothe her for a little while until she heard movement and sounds from the Kitchen

" Dada is gonna spoil you rotten from now on."

Mickey looked up at her father with a smile on her face

Kim softly approached the area settling her body against the frame watching Tommy fix the bottle with one hand.." Why won't you yell at me."

" We've been over this."

" I want you to yell at me, I want you to curse at me for keeping you in the dark."

" What I want you to do is stop obsessing." Tommy exclaimed as he tightened the nipple onto the bottle and place the rest of the formula into the refridgerator

" I'm not obsessing."

Tommy turned towards's Kim with Mickey cradled in his arms with a bottle in her mouth." Yes you are."

" I am not." Kim stated stubbornly

Tommy walked passed Kim and headed around the couch and sat down on it softly.." Come over here Kim."

Kim crossed her arms nontheless making her way around the couch and sat down.." Happy."

" Tell me what's wrong." Tommy asked instead of retorting to her childish comment

" Nothing."

" Bull..what happened back in the store to make you blank out."

" Nothing."

Tommy sighed.." Stop lying to me Kimberly."

Kim gulped and sat back in shock listening to her full first name come pass those lips with a slight taste of anger." Okay."

" Tell me Kim what's wrong with you."

" I suffer from a slight case of post partum depression it came with the side effect of what happened when it came time for me to deliver Mickey and her twin brother."

Tommy's head snapped to the side.." br-brother."

" Yeah..but he didn't survive."

Tommy felt his throat constrict tightly as he glanced down at Mickey who was now sleeping. Tommy took the bottle of her mouth and switched her gently patting her back until he heard a little burp and a content  
sigh left his baby girl's little body.." I'm gonna go lay her down then we will finish this discussion out on the balcony."

Kim nodded her head as she leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead then sat back as Tommy got up off the sofa as softly as he could then walk over to the bed watching Tommy's every move as he made  
a barrier with the pillows then he placed a kiss on her forehead as well before laying her on her back Tommy leaned up and gestured over to the balcony heading back outside with Kim in tow

Kim sat down the lounger and Tommy leaned up against the stone wall giving Kim his attention but also able to look at the bed in case Mickey wakes up.." What went wrong."

" I started having contractions and I called my father."

" Your father is here."

Kim nodded her head.." I called him before I left Angel Grove and he packed up and moved his business here along with his fiancee."

" Okay." Tommy said softly with a hint of bitterness

" He was there for me throughout my entire pregnancy it was an severe high risk one with me carrying twins." Kim revealed

Tommy nodded and some of the bitterness lessened the fact of him not being there somewhat.." Go on."

Kim glanced up at him locking her eyes on his.." When we arrived to the hospital I felt something wrong with one of the babies I told my dad and we both continously informed the doctor but they didn't order a c-section."

Tommy's eyes started to water and his heart begun to beat up against his chest heavily as the anger slowly build up again

" I was told to push and I did." Kim continued as she let the tears flow freely all the while keeping her eyes on Tommy.." Mickey came out first wailing and kicking."

Tommy smiled slightly

" Nickey was out a minute later with the umbilical cord around his neck not breathing at all." Kim informed him as started to breath in and out.." I told them that were stupid to not listen to me in the first place all the while my father berated them as they feverishly worked on Nickey trying to get him to breath but he was gone I felt it."

Tommy quickly closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her as she did the same

" Me and my father are in the middle of a law suite because of how they mishandled my second delivery causing me to lose Nickey all due to their reckless decision to make me push when they just could've taken me down to have c-section."

" They need to be sued." Tommy agreed with a sigh "But why didn't you call me."

" You know why and even I know that you would do anything to have been here with me and its my own stupidity and stubborness that kept me from calling you even doing the same thing to my father who wanted to call your house."

Tommy shuddered as he mentally pictured what that outcome would have been like if Mr. Hart had called " And I would be in hot water if that had happened."

Kim pulled back slightly.." Does your parents know that we took that step."

" Yeah..but they don't know about them being grandparents yet."

Kimberly looked down

" Hey..look at me."

Kimberly glanced up at him

" We're gonna get through this together I want you to let me back in and vice versa."

" I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark."

" Apology accepted."

Kim leaned up and hugged him with Tommy returning the hug.." I'm gonna make it up to you somehow..I'm gonna let you do whatever you want."

Tommy pulled back.." Whatever I want huh?"

Kim shook her head as she quickly got up and back pedaled into the room with Tommy methodically stepping closer towards her

" Dada."

Both of their attention turned towards the bed where Mickey was sitting upright clapping her hands smiling at them

" She can sit up."

" Yes..she can crawl really fast."

" But what about earlier."

Tommy headed over to the bed with Kim walking over to the other side of the bed.." That was her way of getting you to let her out of the carseat." Kim revealed as Tommy sat down on the bed.." You know the old saying..she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger..and it has already started."

Mickey nodded her head up and down then she fell back laughing at her antics as her eyes landed on both of her parents smiling faces

_**That's all for this chapter**_

_**Plz drop a review**_

_**vodams**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tommy's Hotel Room  
**__**7:58 am**_

Tommy and Kim's bodies shielded their wide awake little bundle who moved her head to the side seeing the back of her parents heads. Mickey turned onto her stomach crawling upwards then sat down with her back to the headboard. Megan reached and grabbed a handful of both of her parents hair tightly and started to tug it towards her

" Owww stop it."

" Let go of me you creep."

Mickey pulled on their hair a little bit more with excitement

" Oww oh no Mickey let go of Mommy's hair please." Kim said softly has her hand came up and begun to pry her hair loose all she craned her head to the side to see that Tommy was the other victim of Mickey's favorite idea of a new game

" Oh kay angel let go of Daddy's hair." Tommy stated as he rubbed the spot where it hurt the most

" Hang on Tommy she got mine as well." Kim informed as she placed her hand on Mickey's stomach and tickled her

Mickey's hands let the strands of hair fall and bringing them down to her mother's hand laughing

" What a wake up call huh." Kim questioned as she layed on her side massaging her scalp

Tommy flipped to his side facing Kim.." You can say that again."

" mama."

Kim beserked Mickey's tummy earning a harmonious laugh from giddy little bundle

" dada."

Tommy leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Mickey's forehead making sure he kept his hair out of reach.." She has a strong grip."

" That was the first time she did that." Kim informs

" Well that will be the last time for me." Tommy injected as he rolled off the bed and went towards the bathroom closing the door behind him

" Your daddy is a stick in the mud angel." Kim revealed as she got off the bed and headed towards the diaper bag

Mickey pushed her little body onto her hands and knees then she made her to the bottom meeting Kim at the foot the bed with a smile on her face. Kim picked up her up just as Tommy came out of the bathroom

" Kim."

" Excuse me."

Tommy side stepped allowing Kim to head inside the bathroom with their daughter.." What did I do." Tommy pondered as he headed towards his suitcase to gather his change of clothes all the while thinking about how Kim reacted yesterday and just now.." We still have to talk some more about what I don't know but I will find out." Tommy said to himself as he set his clothes down on the back of the couch and went into the kitchen to order some room service

In the Bathroom

Kim was standing behind Mickey who was looking into the mirror as her mother pulled the shirt over her head.." Peek a Boo." Kim said as she carefully slipped Mickey's arms into the sleeves

Mickey brought her hands up over to her eyes then dropped them

" Peek a boo." Kim repeated as she turned Mickey around and picked her up.." Mommy's big girl."

Mickey reached towards Kim who brought her in allowing Mickey to burrow into her neck and sighed softly

" Kim." Tommy's voice carried from outside the door

" What is it Tommy." Kim questions

" I ordered breakfast and I want to talk to you some more." Tommy answered softly

Kim went towards the door unlocking the knob she opened the door meeting Tommy.." Can you take her while I get me a shower."

" Sure." Tommy replied as he reached out to take Mickey who whined a little bit at being disturbed but soon quieted it down once her father patted her back and kissed her head

Kim nooded once before closing the door and locking it back then turned and stripped off her clothes leaving them in a pile next to the cabinet. Kim turned on the water testing the temperature before stepping into the stall and closing the glass door only to fall to the floor and break down crying

Tommy took the bottle out of the mircowave and shook it up before popping the top off and testing it on his arm.." Mickey."

Mickey lifted her head and looked at her father who held up the bottle.." Ba ba."

Tommy nodded his head as he exited out of the kitchen area and moved towards the balcony. Tommy carefully sat down and repositioned Mickey making her sit upright on his lap while he placed the nipple into her mouth.." Little one I wonder what is going on with your mommy."

Mickey looked up at her father then she lifted an eyebrow

" I can see that I'm gonna have my hands full with you before you even turn two years old." Tommy stated as he leaned down allowing his lips to kiss her forehead

_Back In the bathroom_

After Kim's emotional breakdown she quickly got herself together and went on about getting her shower which was quick one.." I told him the brunt of it what else could there be that he wants to talk about." Kim mumbled as she finished rinsing the remains of the lather off of her skin before turning off the shower and stepping out of the stall all the while grabbing the towel off of the stand letting it unfold then wrapping it around her body securing it just above her bosom.." I have to tell him all of it from now on." Kim said to herself as she looked at her reflection before unhooking the towel and started to put on her undergarments then a pair of shorts and tank top, Kim took a deep breath and let it out then she unlocked the door and left out of the bathroom immediately seeing no sign of her daughter or Tommy until she noticed the balcony door halfway opened.." You can do this Kim."

Tommy was laying back on the lounger with Mickey sleeping on his chest as he looked around the area enjoying the quietness

" Tommy."

Tommy manuevered his head seeing Kim standing in the doorway.." Here I come." Tommy applied as he got up very carefully as to not disturb his princess as he carried her over to the bed and gently layed her down

" Okay." Kim said as she went over to the couch only to be detoured once she heard knocking on the door.." Who is it."

" Room service."

Kim opened the door and stepped aside as the bell hop pushed the cart inside the room. Kim went over to her purse and pulled out a ten dollar bill and tipped him

" Thank you."

" Your Welcome and thank you."

Tommy lifted the plates off of the cart and carried it over to the table and sat it down

Kim relocked the door and went over to the table and sat in the seat Tommy pulled out for her then he sat in the other one the two quietly said their grace and Kim started up the conversation.." What's on your mind Tommy."

" When you told me about your pregnancy and the aftermath."

" Yea."

" My dreams last night was a different way."

" I told you I'm so sorry about how I handled everything."

" And I forgave you..I'm just saying that my dream was different."

" How so."

Tommy finished chewing the bite of food and swallowed it.." My scenario had none of them making it only I was there instead of your father and you pushed me away."

Kim's fork fell out of her hand and her throat started to tighten when he told her that

" I know but when I woke up and looked down at Mickey I sighed cause she was here but Nickey wasn't..that dream plagued me until I fell into another fitfull sleep and the second dream was even worse."

" Tell me." Kim insisted

" It was what kept you from telling me in the first place."

" And how did that dream go."

" You being kidnapped but not by Zedd..but by Mondo but there was no way we could've got you back."

Kim got up from her seat and went over to Tommy and draped her arms around his neck.." It helps to get it out I'm so glad that you are here and I'm glad that you are here helping me when I didn't even think it was possible."

" Believe it from now on Kim."

" I'm gonna have to cause i'm stuck with you." Kim said teasingly as she leaned back

Tommy's quick reflexes brought Kim into his lap.." Yes you are stuck with me for the long haul." Tommy retorted as his fingers brushed some hair behind Kim's ear looking into her eyes.." Where is he buried at?"

" At a Baby only cementary that I never thought had existed." Kim immediately revealed after seeing the motions in his eyes

Tommy glanced down at their half eaten breakfast stacks of pancakes.." I want to go there."

" We can go whenever you want to." Kim applied instantly

Tommy nodded his head bringing his arms around Kim's waist and laying his head against hers.." No more surprises no more lies Kim can we do that for our daughter."

Kim nodded her head up and down.." Yeah I can do that but it's hard to accept the fact that our little boy didn't make it."

" Your putting your self into a state of deep depression Kim."

" But I didn't tell you and I cost you a child." Kim stated not even bothering to answer his statement

" You didn't cost me nothing the doctors and his staff did." Tommy retorted

Kim shook her head only to have Tommy stop her quickly sensing another rebuttal coming.." You carried them, you fed them and took all of the vitamins right." Tommy asks as Kim nodded her head.." You did any everything that all pregnant women do when they are with child they were the ones at fault."

" Well you will have to meet them when the times comes and sign your name on the certificates and all of the other papers since I told them that the father didn't know about them but he will be informed and given the chance to do whatever he wants to do once he hears the news and digest it."

Tommy smiled an all to famaliar smile that had Kim tingly on the inside.." I can't wait to see them."

Kim nodded her head all the while she counted down to ever impactful meeting to happen

_Gotta have it Gotta have it _

Kim looked at Tommy who had immediately got Kim off his lap in order to get his phone to stop ringing.." Hello."

Mickey squirmed and started to whimper at being disturbed from her slumber

Kim quickly got onto the bed and picked her up.." Hey hey little one." Mickey's whimpers subsided as she smiled at her mommy

_" Tommy was that a baby."_

" Yes that is a baby you guys hear in the background." Tommy answered as he sat down on the bed

" Is that who I think it is." Kim muttered softly

Tommy nodded his head.." Guys..I am still on the phone you know." Tommy pointed out cutting off their banter

_" It's just that its a good thing we called you before heading over to your place." Rocky said_

" I'm not at home Rocky."

_" Well who is the lucky lady you haven't introduced us to." Adam wondered_

" Dada." Mickey blurted out which had Tommy and Kim's eyes wide like saucers

_" DADA." both Rocky and Adam exclaimed at the same time_

" That's my daughter you guys hear in the background." Tommy said with a proud tone of voice

_" Who is the mother and how did you." Rocky all but spluttered but he just shut his mouth_

" You actually know the mother pretty well." Tommy assured

_" Kat." Adam inputs but quickly shook his head.." Scratch that..is it Heather Thompson the skier."_

" No and No."

_" You mean you and Kim are parents."_ Rocky implied

Kim held out her hand and Tommy handed over the phone while Mickey crawled into his lap.." Hi guys."

_" KIMBERLY..I missed you..no I missed you..we both missed you."_

Kim bursted out laughing which made Mickey laugh as well.." I missed the both of you two."

_" Kimmie had a baby."_

" Yup and she's a chubby but absolutely cute one."

_" I would bet so."_

_" Kim are you coming to visit us?" Adam questions_

" Yeah."

_" Cool."_

_" YESSS..I can't wait to see you."_

" Me neither."

_" Tell Tommy to call us back later Kim." Adam suggested_

" I'll remind him."

_" Thanks."_

_" Bye Kim."_

_" See ya Kim."_

" Bye you guys." Kim bidded her friends as she closed the phone.." Well they took that news well."

" Just wait until they meet Mickey."

Kim chuckled cause she knew where Tommy was coming from.." She's gonna have them wrapped around her finger just like she has you."

" Yeah..but she already knows who Daddy is don't you sweetie." Tommy commented as he lifted Mickey up in the air

" Dada." Mickey cried out as she reached for him

Kim leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes letting Tommy take care of Mickey for a little while

_**That's all for this chapter more to come in the next one..merry xmas to u guys**_

_**If you got this drop a gift for me plz**_

_**Vodams**_


	5. Chapter 5

'**Here Is the next chapter..I get to carried away with life issues and I have to put my focus back onto my stories..so plz enjoy!**

_Two Hours Later_

As Kim came out of her slumber she immediately noticed the quietness in the room.." Tommy." Kim called out as she sat up looking around the room before her eyes landed on the note next to her on the nightstand. Kim swung her legs onto the floor all the while reaching for the paper

_Kim_

_Me and Mickey are out running some errands will be back soon_

_Tommy_

Kim sighed as she got up from the bed and checked the time.." Let me call my father and inform him of what has happened." Kim muttered to herself as she went over to the sofa and sat down on it tucking her legs underneath her, Kim picked up the phone and pushed the familiar numbers then she brought the receiver up to her ear listening to the rings until it was picked up

" Good Afternoon you have reached the Hart Residence..this is Jeffrey speaking." the voice greeted

" Good Afternoon to you Jeffrey." Kim greeted back with a smile

" Ahh precious Kimberly how are you." Jeffrey retorted with a smile

" I'm doing good what about you." Kim wondered

" I'm just peachy my precious one...would you like to speak with your father."

" Yes sir I would."

" Alright, just hold on for a minute or two."

" Okay." Kim agreed as she gathered herself together while she waited until her father came to the phone which wasn't long

" Good Afternoon Kimberly..how are you doing today."

" Hi Daddy I am doing fine."

Mr. Hart could hear a little of hesitation in his daughter's voice.." Kimberly dear, what is it I'm here and I'm not gonna judge."

" Tommy." Kim whispered

Mr. Hart smiled a little at that.." Did he call you."

" Yeah he did and that's not all."

" Oh really..well come on honey tell me what happened."

" He came by my place and he found out about Mickey but he didn't yell at me like I wanted him to."

Mr. Hart sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose." Kim what have we talked about."

" Alot of things especially how the eventual meeting between Tommy and his daughter that I didn't tell him about might go." Kim said softly

" And didn't I tell you that Tommy will not throw a fit like your Mother did when she found out about you being pregnant?" Mr. Hart questioned

" Yes sir you told me that some men knows when they need to act more like a man when it comes down to it right." Kim stated but didn't stop there" It's just that I wanted him to yell, scream or walk out on me and he told me that he wasn't going to do any of that, he assured me that we both knew of the consequences and that we will have a lot to talk about especially now that he has found me again..and he will not be going nowhere any time soon."

" Hmmm...I know that Tommy was a man of his word."

" Dad what about you."

" I know that I said I would get him when I found out about your pregnancy but after I cooled off I realized that I had to step in for Tommy because my oh so stubborn daughter wouldn't do what she should've done in the first place."

" Daddy I was scared."

" I know darling but what's done is done and I do hope that Tommy and you will get everything situated out together now." Mr Hart said as he sighed.." Did you.."

Kim immediately gave the answer her father was looking for.." Yes I did tell him after I had a slight case of post partum after he took me and Mickey out of my old place and to the store."

" Oh gosh was there anything at the apartment that you would want to keep I can go over there and get it for you."

" Nope I threw away the food that was about to expire so there was only my clothes and Mickey's as well as her stroller and carseat..and the lease has been closed out."

" Alright..what hotel did Tommy bring you and Mickey too."

" The Best Western room 636."

" Okay I'm gonna finish up here and come by later so that I will have nothing to do but focus on you, Mickey and Tommy."

" Dad take it easy on him..he's gonna be a nervous wreck when I tell him that your coming over."

" Kim don't tell him I want to make the young man squirm when I come by."

" I wish I had a tape recorder so that I can get that on tape."

" Oh don't worry dear it will always be in our minds..us Harts will never forget these things."

" I know.." Kim agreed as she and her father ended their conversation.." I'm just gonna hurry up and make a little trip down to the giftshop because I just have to capture the image." Kim muttered as she quickly got up and gathered the hotel key and her wallet and left out of the room heading down the hall and into the stairway

Tommy waited until the hotel door folded back then he pushed the stroller off the elevator cart and pushed it down the hallway heading towards the room.." I hope your mama won't be too mad at us for leaving."

Mickey just smiled at her father with a toothy smile

Tommy slid the room key into the slot then pushed the door open once the green light appeared coming into a empty room." Kim." Tommy called out but he received no answer.." Where did she go." Tommy muttered to himself as he removed Mickey from the stroller leaving the bags inside the bottom part of it as he went to look out on the balcony seeing no one so he busied himself taking Mickey out of the stroller

Kim entered the room almost ten minutes later .." Hey Tommy..I thought you would be gone for a while."

" Where were you."

" I just had to get something real quick."

" Why didn't you leave a note saying so like I did."

Kim sighed as she tried to refrain from shouting.." I just went to the freaking giftshop Tommy."

" I didn't see you when I came in."

" I just left not that long ago chill out."

" Mama.." Mickey inputs

Kim went over to Tommy and picked up Mickey from his arms.." Mama is here sweetie..did you have nice time with Dada." Kim said as she sat down on the couch Mickey smiled and yawned

" Kim."

" I am fine Tommy..really I know that I've been out of it every since the parking lot episode..but I promise you that I will get better and I'm sorry about not leaving a note..I'd just assume that I would be back before you returned." Kim explained

" It's just that I thought that you left me again."

Kim shook her head.." You told me that we will work through this and I'd just have to slowly get over this post partum depression that I've been hiding ever since Mickey and Nickey's birth."

Tommy situated himself in front of her grabbing a hold of hands " We will get through it together."

Kim smiled as she nodded her head as she looked down at their daughter who was sound asleep.." When was the last time she was changed."

" An half hour ago."

Kim nodded her head then she turned slightly and carefully layed Mickey down on the sofa

Tommy on the other hand got up and went over to the stroller and removed the diaper bag and placed it besides Kim.." You Hungry Kim."

" Yeah just get whatever and a water." Kim responded softly

" Alright." Tommy applied as he went over to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed downstairs

Kim slipped Mickey's pants and shoes off of her who never woke up the whole time she was getting changed.." You are definitely your father's daughter." Kim said to herself as she picked her up and went over to the bed and layed her down in the middle of it followed by the pillows

Tommy came over to Kim.." We are parents, your parents know about Mickey but mines are still in the dark."

Kim shuddered a little bit as Tommy's presence surrounded her.." Well If I am going back to Angel Grove don't you think they should know."

" Yeah and I'm about to call them." Tommy said as he turned and went out onto the balcony

Kim glanced down at Mickey before she inched closer to the balcony hearing Tommy next words

" Uh Dad are you and mom both sitting down."

**" For now we are." Mr. Oliver said**

" Well as you guys know that I had to leave to go and straighten myself out before college and other things begin."

**" Uh huh."**

" I'm in Florida."

**" Why are you in Florida and what..Tommy are you trying to get Kim back." Mr. Oliver implied as his wife shook her head at the mention of the girl who broke his heart through a letter **

**" Johnathan why is he worrying with her for."**

Tommy overheard his mother's comment and shook his head.." Tell mom cause despite what Kim did to me I still love her."

**Mr. Oliver smiled slightly as he set the receiver down after pressing the speaker button.." So how is Kim."**

" She is doing good and our daughter." Tommy revealed

**" WHAT." Mrs. Oliver shouted as she shot up from her seat**

**" Son."**

" Dad, you and mom are grandparents to an almost nine month old baby girl."

**" Tommy me and your father will be on our way to Florida." Mrs. Oliver informed**

" Why come down here when I'm bringing them both back home with me."

**" And when will that be?" Mr. Oliver asks**

" After me and Kim get some issues settled then."

**" Well like I just said we will see you two soon."**

**" Give Kim my love son bye."**

" Okay and I will dad..goodbye." Tommy issued as he ended the call

Kim knew that conversation was hard and just before she could go out to check on him there was a knock on the door. Kim went over to the door and peeked through hole and saw the bus boy.." Hello you can just sit that right over there."

" Yes ma'am." the busboy said as he pushed the cart over to where Kim suggested then he turned and left after Kim handed him a tip. Kim went over to the balcony door.." Hey are you okay."

" Uh huh, I knew that will be a little hard but it had to be done." Tommy explained

" I know..but come on let's eat the food has arrived."

Tommy got up from the chair and followed Kim into the room and over to the cart who had picked up the trays and carried them over to the table where they both sat down and enjoyed their lunch with a light conversation of anything

_An half hour later_

Kim and Tommy was back on the couch in comfortable silence until there was knocking on the door

" I will get it." Tommy said as he got up

Kim smiled slightly as picked up the giftshop bag next to where she was sitting quickly setting the camera up to the picture just as Tommy opened the door coming face to face with Mr. Hart

" Well, well, well what do we have here the young man who had the nerve to make me a grandfather." Mr. Hart exclaimed as he looked at Tommy who gulped and looked back at Kim who took another picture of his face

_**That's all for this chapter..plz drop a review if you came this far..I appreciate all of you guys**_

_**Vodams**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next installment..can one of you kindly be a reminder for me if i ever let it go this far without another chapter plz..enjoy!**_

Tommy back pedaled as Mr. Hart came into the room with his eyes locked on him.." Um Mr. H-Hart its good to see you again."

" I wish I could say the same to you young man."

" Mr. Hart I'm sorry."

Kim had a hard time holding it together

" You." Mr. Hart said as he jammed his finger into Tommy's chest.." Had the nerve to touch my daughter, to get her pregnant nontheless."

" Daddy!" Kim exclaimed

" Stay out of it Kimberly."

" But Dad I."

" Mr. Hart I loved your daughter then and I will tell you right now that I will love your daughter from this day forward and I will provide for her and Mickey."

Mr. Hart stood stocked still as Tommy stood up to him he glanced down at his daughter before promptly both of them laughed

Tommy stared at both of them

Mickey woke up from the noise which made her smile as she moved her body into an upright position.." AaaHHHHHH

All three adults turned towards the bed and all of them laughed at the sight

Mickey clapped her hands seeing all of them giving her attention. Mickey leaned forward and Kim darted towards the bed just as Mickey reached the bottom of the bed.." Mama."

" So all of that was for show." Tommy wondered

" Yes Tommy, Kim set me straight a while back I just had to see if this old grandpa still had in him to intimitate you and I do believe that I did just that."

Tommy didn't bother replying he intended to solely pay Kim back for going along with the act

Kim came towards her father in which Mickey held out her arms to him

Mr. Hart plucked his granddaughter from her mother's arms and tossed her in the air earning giggles from Mickey.." Oh little one you are getting to big for me to keep doing that." Mr. Hart said as he brought her to his chest and hugged her

Kim suggested that they sit down and all three adults sat down

Mickey leaned back against her grandpa's chest and played with his fingers

" I'm glad to finally see that you here Tommy."

" Mr. Hart if I had known first hand about Kim being pregnant I would've already been here to help out believe me." Tommy exclaimed

" I know and so did Kimberly."

" I always thought that my parents was going to stay together but they didn't and I will keep apologizing for what I did to you for the rest of my life." Kim stated all the while she kept her eyes on Tommy

" Kim whatever has happened has already been done there is no need to rehash it when all we have to do is never go through it again." Tommy implied

" Believe me it won't." Kim applied seriously

" I for one hope not cause two stubborn people deserves one another isn't that right Mickey." Mr. Hart insisted

" Yaya."

Kim and Tommy laughed

" But Tommy now that your here we can handle the mistreatment Kim suffered when it came down to her labor and delivery."

" Just let me know what time to be ready."

" Oh I will because now they will have to explain their actions to the birth father this time."

Tommy's expression hardened.." Oh that will be good to see and hear."

Mr. Hart noticed the hardened tone of voice his daughter's boyfriend spoke in.." I will also call the lawyer so that he can be there in case they try to lie any more than they already did."

" I can't wait besides Kim already told me that that the doctors has the certificates so when we go in and talk I will sign them and see about other things that I want to see done." Tommy said

" And what's that."

" Bringing my son back to Angel Grove."

" Well that won't be much of an issue."

" Why."

" Because he was buried in a mausoleum."

Tommy nodded his head

Kim shared a glance with her father then she she looked at Tommy knowing that he was thinking over alot of stuff and he wasn't gonna share it with Mr. Hart around

Mr. Hart felt sympathy towards Tommy for he had seen and held his grandson in his arms before he set his sights on the burial in which his daughter cried over the little white casket.." Kimberly can you dress the little pumpkin for me."

Kim nodded her head as she picked Mickey out of her father's embrace and took her over to the bed and layed her on it then she set to changing her diaper and dressing her daughter in a little pair of white shorts and a pink polka dot shirt and her sandals then she picked her up and went back to her father and handed Mickey back to her grandfather's waiting arms.." I'm gonna get her little backpack."

" Okay just make sure she has three bottles and some food."

" Where are you taking her."

" To the park."

Kim nodded her head as she went into the kitchen and took three bottles out of the fridge and the can of powdered milk. Kim went over to her bag and untied the knot as she pulled the ends open and reached inside taking out the Mickey Mouse backpack then she stood up and went back into the kitchen

Tommy sat back with his hands in his lap

" Have you told you parents yet."

" Yes I have and they didn't take the news quite well except for one."

Mr. Hart nodded his head.." I see."

Tommy nodded his head as there wasn't much more neither of them could say

Kim returned to the couch and zippened up the bag and handed it over to her father.." Mama will see you in a little while be good."

" And Dada will be right here too munchkin."

Mickey smiled as Mr. Hart stood up and went over to her carseat and placed her inside before buckling her in.." I will call you when I'm on my way back."

" Alright dad." Kim said as she her father leave out of the room then she turned her attention solely on her baby's daddy.." Tommy what is it that you want to ask now that it's just the two of us." Kim issued as she sat down next to him

" I want to see my son."

" Well you will see him and I will give you time alone with him."

" Thank you."

" There is no need to thank me Tommy, I robbed you from expieriencing it all."

Tommy decided not to respond knowing that Kim will have to get over that feeling on her own in due time.." Kim in due time we will work on healing both of our wounds."

" Yeah but I just need to feel your arms around me."

Kim leaned into his side as Tommy held his arms open then closed them around her body

" Just think Tommy by this time tomorrow your parents will be here."

" I will protect you."

" At least that is a comfort because I have you back in my life and father who really picked up the slack my mother was supposed to help me with."

Tommy kissed the top of Kim's head.." Why don't focus on us while the little hair puller is out with her grandfather and not bother with my parents coming to Florida or your issues with your mother."

" What do you have in mind."

" A nap."

Kim yawned and nodded her head and the both of them got and walked the few paces to the bed and the two of them layed down in a spooning position and from there it didn't take long for the two of them to be sleeping

_**That is the end of this chapter..plz drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


End file.
